barneyfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:LunaMouse23
Welcome Hi, I'm an admin for the community. Welcome and thank you for your edit to Backyard Gang Barney Plush (Dakin)! If you need help getting started, check out our or contact me or here. For general help, you could also stop by Community Central to explore the forums and blogs. Please leave me a message if I can help with anything. Enjoy your time at ! User talk:Bigteddy Hey Hi, just wanna say thank you for reverting some vandalism on here. Just keep an eye out for vandalism and revert the pages if you can. --Rodney16 (talk) 17:44, November 7, 2018 (UTC) :Oh, and one more thing: This user just impersonated me on here. --Rodney16 (talk) 17:44, November 7, 2018 (UTC) Song Templates Hey LunaMouse23, Thank you for your contributions onto this wiki. You've made it more tee-rific! I just wanted to let you know about the song templates. I think there's been a little confusion. So we have different song templates on this wiki. There's the Barney Songs template and the Children's Songs template. I've realized that you put "What I Like About You", "Throw Your Hands Up", and "Move It Like This" in the Barney Songs template. Those songs are not Barney songs. Granted, they are sung by Barney and his friends, but they were not made by the writers of Barney or in creation for this live show. "Together With You" was written specifically for "Barney Live in Concert: Birthday Bash!", thus making it a Barney song. Those are old songs that came out before Barney came out or made outside of the Barney team. I would keep the pictures to those pages, but I would remove the templates, since those songs do not categorize as a Barney song or a children's song. As well, The previous and next options in the template are in chronological order of when Barney songs appear. Not how they apper in live shows. :) Barneymiller123abc (talk) 15:02, November 12, 2018 (UTC) Chaserm95 This user keeps vandalizing the Classic Collection article. --Rodney16 (talk) 23:51, November 25, 2018 (UTC) ~~Did Angela Talk In It's Your Birthday, Barney!~~ Caidin It turns out to me that this account is a sockpuppet to Caidin. In fact he's also ban evading as well. --Rodney16 (talk) 22:41, January 2, 2019 (UTC) Luthermatin019 Found a new vandalizer: --Rodney16 (talk) 13:10, January 25, 2019 (UTC) Matimyas1230 I just found out that this user is actually a sockpuppet to Matty1230 and not only that, he is also ban-evading. I would've blocked that user to infinite if it was a sockpuppet and ban evading. --Rodney16 (talk) 08:49, February 11, 2019 (UTC) :UPDATE: Same user is ban evading here. --Rodney16 (talk) 19:20, March 23, 2019 (UTC) Pee-Yuu Why does the barney website redirect to something that has absolutely nothing to do with Barney???? BTW, did Angela talk in It's Your Birthday, Barney!???? Pee-Yuuu (talk) 01:08, February 12, 2019 (UTC) uh hey do you know what coulor barneys eyes areRigamrole087 (talk) 01:07, March 19, 2019 (UTC)rigamrole087 BATBYG in 3D You know, Luna, maybe we could find someone who can do a 3D version of Barney and the Backyard Gang Three Wishes. I've seen the 3D models of Michael, Luci, and Tina in the London Town video on YouTube, despite being the cassette version. One more thing, the 3D version would have additional music in a Bob Singleton style and additional sound effects in The Wiggles style. ThomasandFriendsLover April 4 2019, 22:40 (UTC) The Backyard Show The Backyard Show Thank you for contributing some images of The Backyard Show by adding I've Been Working on the Railroad and Little Bunny Foo Foo. It's really helping out this community. I_Helfrich (talk) 12:58, April 9, 2019 (UTC) I kind of already had an image uploaded on Six Little Ducks. Images Hey LunaMouse23, I suggest that when you change the images of certain pages (like episodes or songs), I suggest you rename them to the same name of the image file that's on the page you're editing. For example, say you want to change the image on "Snackin' On Healthy Food", I would name the image I'm adding "Snackinonheathyfood". Reason I suggest that is because the image will automatically change wherever the image is located (like on year pages, etc) and that way, we won't have the edit other pages (it becomes tedious). :) Barneymiller123abc (talk) 23:35, April 16, 2019 (UTC) No contractions That's fair. (() 18:25, May 24, 2019 (UTC)) GovernedSquid6 This user needs a permanent banned here. Cause this user is adding naked pictures on here. --Rodney16 (talk) 08:18, June 2, 2019 (UTC) Texbunny Found a sockpuppet to Caidin Johnson. What I should've done that block them as identified so if a sockpuppet comes back they should be banned for ban-evading. --Rodney16 (talk) 16:05, June 21, 2019 (UTC) Your Wiki Manager! Hey there! My name is Mandy, and I’m the Fandom assigned to the Barney Wiki. No worries, I am not here to take over. My job is to help the community and serve as a liaison between contributors and full-time Fandom staff. I will be your primary point of contact should any assistance be needed, so if you ever have a question or issue relating to the wiki, editing, etc., don't hesitate to leave a message on my talk page and I will do my best to help. If I am unable to solve your issue, I will be able to get in contact with a staff member that can. I will also be getting in contact with the rest of the active admins in this community to introduce myself and inform them of my position. In the meantime, please let me know if there's anything I can do for you or if you have any further questions regarding my role, and I will get back to you as soon as I can. Looking forward to establishing a relationship with you in the future! —idekmandy 15:41, June 24, 2019 (UTC) Fandom Discord Server Hey! Just in case you don't know, I'm excited to inform you that Fandom now has an official Discord server for Fandom and Gamepedia editors! If you're interested in joining, you can learn more about it in this blog post. Ultimately, the server allows for better communication with staff and fellow editors, and I will be easily accessible there if you ever need any help. Let me know if you have any questions. Hope to see you there! —idekmandy 16:50, July 10, 2019 (UTC) Community Manager Introduction Hi LunaMouse23, my name is Antonio and I am a Community Manager of the TV/Movies vertical for Fandom. I wanted to introduce myself and see if you need anything, have any problems, or would like to share any ideas you have. As you may already know, our Community Org is changing. From now on our team will focus even more on building closer relationships with the communities, admins, and users. We are here to support you and help make this community thrive. If you need anything, feel free to contact me or our Wiki Manager directly at any time. And just so you know, Wiki Managers might be more available than me on weekends. I will be here together to Idekmandy -Wiki Manager- for anything you need. Please let me know if you have any questions and I hope to hear back from you soon! :)--Antonio R. Castro 00:19, July 13, 2019 (UTC) New Analytics Dashboard Hi Luna! I'm here to bring you big news from Fandom! The new Analytics feature has just been released for admins, which you can read more about in this blog post. This feature is particularly exciting because it will give you access to insightful statistics that allow you to see what areas are doing well and how to best capitalize on them in order to strengthen the community. You can visit ' ' to access the data, and if you need any help, you can check out the for additional information. Please let me know if you have any further questions or feedback and I'll be happy to answer :) —idekmandy 19:20, August 14, 2019 (UTC) Editor Rewards Hello! Just in case you haven't heard, Fandom has launched a new Editor Rewards Program to thank hard-working users for their contributions to the platform. You can check out all of the information in this blog post. Feel free to comment on the blog if you have any feedback, questions, or concerns, and the Editor Experience Team will be happy to answer! —idekmandy 08:43, September 5, 2019 (UTC) Three Wishes: 3D Remake You know, Luna, one of us Barney fans could do a 3D remake of one of the Barney videos: Three Wishes. All we need is Blender 2.8 for the 3D models and Mixcraft 8 for the additional custom music in the style of Robert "Bob" Singleton. ThomasandFriendsLover 21:26, 6th September 2019, (UTC) Dusty accounts Found one of the Dusty accounts on here. I wish you would've permanent ban him instead of one year. --Rodney16 (talk) 15:33, September 8, 2019 (UTC) :Also: Can you please lock this page to prevent the editing waring with Dusty's accounts? --Rodney16 (talk) 15:38, September 8, 2019 (UTC) Rodney's behavior You guys want Rodney banned from here? I just heard he just made threatening comments about commiting suicide on the internet on Logopedia and his behavior right now has gone too far, so I de-admin'd him and blocked him from several wikis for that behavior. He's been a good person tackling vandals and supported his adminship until now all this sudden he decided to that instead.Muzzarino 01:23, November 4, 2019 (UTC) ::Look I didn't mean to say that! I was just having a bad day, because of daylight savings times and I didn't mean to say that. :/ But I do felt like I need to move on from Logopedia and Closing Logo Group Fandom because of what NewYorkCity101 said that I have to move on. So should I close my Rodney16 account and start fresh with a new account or close my account forever and never comeback? You could've at least say to me that "I'm sorry you're having a tough time." that's ALL the users on those two sites could've said to me but instead they blocked me forever. Why? If you wanna me out and afraid of me, fine. Don't talk to me anymore. But all I wanna say to the people from Logopedia and Closing Logo Group fandom is "Why?"--Rodney16 (talk) 08:04, November 4, 2019 (UTC) How come I cannot post the spine for Barney's Best Manners DVD in the category of the video itself I need help Sathvik Wiggle (talk) 03:16, January 5, 2020 (UTC)Sathvik Sunkara Scooter McNutty I tried to remove vandalism from the page, but I want to thank you so much for removing it for me. I really appreciate it.(Reibel1995 (talk) 03:12, January 27, 2020 (UTC)) Annoying Orange Why did you delete my Annoying Orange page? LPCDDude (talk) 00:55, February 11, 2020 (UTC)